A Series of Events
by never trust a redhead123
Summary: They'd been trained like solders to be prepared for anything but love, that was different. Marauder era events involving Jily, Blackinnon, and Fralice! Lots of fluff. xx


Marlene gave herself a look up and down in the full-length mirror that was in the washroom. Lily had her wearing this silk rose pink dress with a low cut V-neck and sleeves that went to her elbows. Marlene scowled at her reflection; she hated the colour on herself. In all honesty Marlene had issues with any outfit that was just _one_ colour. She had a love affair with floral and tie dye t-shirts…

"Marly?" Lily called from behind the door. "How does it look with the hair?" Marlene had almost forgotten the reason she was looking at herself in the mirror. She was supposed to be making sure her hair went well with the dress. Mrs. Evans had done Marlene's hair up in a Dutch crown braid and tucked little flowers into it. The hair was probably Marlene's favourite part of the entire outfit but as a bridesmaid she knew what her duty was.

"It looks amazing!" she called back to Lily, giving her friend the cue to swing the bathroom door open. The tall, dazzling redhead smiled at her sweetly.

"You don't have to lie to me you goof." She looked at Marlene, her eyes softening. "You _do_ look beautiful Marly."

"Stop" Marlene commanded. "I'll start crying!" The two girls giggled and embraced. If anyone looked beautiful today it was Lily. She wore a white silk dress, which fell to the floor with a long train. It had a lace overlay and long lace sleeves with little buttons up the cuffs. Her long red hair was all down except for the front two strands on either side, which were braided behind her head.

The two friends reentered Lily's bedroom. They had all spent the night at Lily's childhood home, woken up to a lavish breakfast prepared by Mrs. Evans, and spent the entire morning doing their hair and makeup. Just now they were nearing the time to leave and head over to the Potter's home, where the event was taking place. Mary and Alice sat in the bedroom waiting for the two girls. They wore dresses identical to Marlene's but in different colours, Mary's was blue and Alice's purple.

"I can't believe it" Alice mused excitedly. "James and Lily getting married…"

"I thought I would sooner become a death eater then see the two of them committing to each other" Mary snorted, standing over the record player by Lily's window and switching up the tunes. She put on one and a woman's warm, strong voice sang out loudly from the speaker.

"Who's this?" Alice and Marlene asked in unison, the two whom hadn't grown up in the muggle world.

"Ella Fitzgerald" Mary answered, as she danced her way back towards the bed. "Her voice is absolutely dreamy." Once everyone had agreed upon the fact the conversation quickly returned to the wedding.

"I always thought you and Frank would be married long before them Al." the shorthaired witch blushed bright pink.

"Me too…I mean we've been engaged for what feels like years! It's just with all of this Auror business…it's been so time consuming." Marlene nodded she thought it was perfectly reasonable to put off getting married in a time like this. Marriage was not even a concern in her mind, what with order missions every other night and Voldemort on the rise. With everything going on in the wizarding world this wedding barely felt appropriate.

"Hey Lil why hasn't Petunia shown up yet?" Mary asked suddenly, furrowing her lightly freckled brow. "I thought she was your fourth bridesmaid." Marlene frowned, watching the expression on her friend's face turn from one of pure bliss to sadness. Clearly Lily was not too pleased about her sister's absence.

"I guess she meant it when she said she had no interest in my marrying a wizard…" her eyes faced the floor as she spoke.

"She said what!" Marlene exclaimed, completely speechless. What kind of person said that to their sister? Of course Marlene had not been terribly pleased about the timing of the wedding, it felt silly to have such an event when people were dying and disappearing everyday, but it was what Lily and James had both wanted. It was what would make them happy.

"I shouldn't have expected any better, she's almost been more awful to me ever since her and Vernon got married." Mary made a gagging noise and all eyes turned to her.

"Well he's not exactly a sight for sore eyes" there was a long pause and then all four girls broke into laughter. "I mean the one time I met him last summer…merlin I think more food got into that mustache of his than his mouth!" Marlene had to hold onto her stomach she was chuckling so hard.

When they could all finally catch a breath Alice spoke up, "what do you think the boys are doing right now?" Marlene could only imagine what trouble the Marauders might get into before the wedding. She could see them planning some elaborate prank, making all of the chairs levitate or shaving James' head to give Lily a real shock when she walked down the aisle. When Marlene turned to face her friend again her eyes were wide with worry.

"Mar would you maybe check on them? We would meet you at the house shortly…I mean just to assure that everything is on track" Marlene tried not to laugh at Lily's clear wariness of her future husbands sensibility.

"Of course! The brides wish is my command" she gave Lily a quick peck on the cheek. "I will see you before our little trip down the aisle" she promised with a slight eyebrow raise before exiting the room. She'd have to apperate to the Potter's which meant she'd need to walk outside, into the alleyway two houses away from Lily's, and make absolute certain there were no peeping muggles. Al of this would have to take place in 4-inch heels, which Marlene absolutely dreaded.

As She came down the stairs she found Mrs. Evans in the kitchen, arranging the girls bouquets. They were arrangements of tulips, which just so happened to be Lily's favourite kind of flower. Mrs. Potter was a short, thin woman. She appeared quite frail. Her hair was blonde, and currently all held up in a bun. She wore a shorter green version of the bridesmaid dress that all the girls dawned.

"Hello Mrs. Evans" Marlene said, poking her head into the kitchen. She looked up from the sink, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled at Marlene.

"Hello darling, is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh no! I just wanted to say thank you for having us over last night. I'm actually headed over to check on everything at the house now." Mrs. Evan's nodded, her hands held in front of her. She was a very kind woman but her warm green eyes always seemed rather tired to Marlene. She wondered if they had appeared that way since her husband had passed away five years ago.

Marlene stepped into the kitchen and made sure her voice was quiet enough that none of the girls upstairs might hear. "I know this isn't my place in the slightest but I feel an obligation to say it. Lily's a strong girl and she won't let it show today but Petunia not being around, it's taking its toll on her. If there is anyway you might convince her to at least make an appearance, show Lily she cares, I think it would really mean the world to her." Mrs. Evan's nodded not looking the slightest bit offended by Marlene's intrusion.

"Well I suppose this is goodbye until the big moment!" Marlene grinned, opening her arms and embracing Lily's small mother.

"Can't wait."

* * *

Apparating in heels and a dress was even less fun than it was normally. When Marlene landed, less than gracefully, on the solid ground in front of the Potter's she sighed heavily with relief. With the sun shining down on the large home, which had vines crawling up it's brick walls, Marlene thought that maybe just for today the world could seem beautiful. Not cracked and faulted with the troubles of war. She began forward, hoping she wouldn't have to prevent the boys inside from doing anything too insane.

She'd made this trip up the Potter's front lawn millions of times. Her mother had been a friend of Grace Potter's for years. Before Hogwarts Marlene had attended many play dates with James. He'd always been high energy but then again so had she. Maybe that was why they'd made such a good pair. In fact when they were younger Grace and Maureen had always figured they'd end up marrying one another but Marlene had never had the urge, and she assumed James hadn't either. She could remember all the summer's she'd spent in his room, his walls plastered with Quidditch posters, listening to him complain about how completely in love he was with Lily Evans. Marlene had always thought that maybe if Lily could just sit here and see him, without all the desperate attempts to impress her, she'd really like him. Eventually she had, Marlene was glad. She didn't know what she'd do if she was _still_ enduring James' endless complaints.

She entered the house without knocking; she couldn't remember the last time she had. A small house elf rushed over quickly.

"Hello Mimsy!" Marlene said cheerfully to the small elf, who wore a broad shouldered long blue shirt and matching little blue pants.

"Ms. McKinnon, I'm very happy to see you again" Marlene smiled she'd known Mimsy for years. The Potters faithful house elf. Grace prided herself on treating the house elves just as she did the rest of the family, although they did the cooking, cleaning, and were paid monthly. "Mistress Grace is getting everything ready for the wedding…the backyard is beautiful you should see-"

"Marlene!" A voice called from the back of the house. Quickly Grace came waltzing into the room, her face bright and cheerful. She was wearing Dark blue robes and her grey hair was all clipped behind her head. "I hoped I would see you before it all got so crazy in here!" She grabbed Marlene in a tight embrace. When they pulled apart she gave the girl a good look up and down. "Darling, you're just ravishing!"

"I look like a popsicle" Marlene said embarrassedly but Grace would have none of it.

"A popsicle!" she exclaimed indignantly "Merlin, Mimsy would you say Ms. McKinnon looked like a popsicle?"

"No mistress, she looks beautiful."

"Mimsy, darling, calling me Grace is just fine you know? I just don't want you to feel an obligation I mean after all these years you're family to us! Mistress just feels so formal…"

"Sorry mistress…"

"Oh don't apologize! Merlin I didn't mean to scold you, of course I just want you to feel comfortable. Now, would you like a cup of tea darling?" Grace asked, turning to face Marlene now, who shook her head. "Well then, Mimsy would you mind whipping me up a cup?" Mimsy nodded and with the snap of her fingers disappeared. "I would be absolutely useless without her you know?" Grace wrapped an arm around Marlene's shoulders and began guiding her towards the back of the house.

"Rich has been out there all day getting this thing set up. The boys have all been helping of course but you know with the nerves running high and all James has mostly been upstairs with Sirius. In fact I'm glad you're here, I think he could use you to calm him down before Lily arrives. How's she doing?"

"Great, nervous. They're both so silly." Grace smiled.

"Oh they're the silly ones?" Marlene stomach twisted, she knew exactly what Grace was trying to say. Before she could come up with a good enough reply they'd made their way out onto the terrace. The entire backyard, the one Marlene was used to seeing bare, or with James hovering above it on a broomstick, was now decorated beautifully for the wedding. There was a huge tent set up in the center, ready for the procession. Grace explained of course that once the ceremony was over it would be swapped up with tables and dancing space. The aisle was lined with the petals of peonies and Grace had bouquets of Lily's decorating the tent. Marlene saw a band off to the side practicing.

"We brought in some extra house elves to prepare the food, they've been slaving away all day." Marlene was in awe. Of course she'd known the day was going to be beautiful but seeing it, that was a different story.

"Wow" the word escaped her mouth as no more than a whisper.

"Maybe this could be you one day" Grace whispered in her ear hopefully. _No_ Marlene thought. _I don't think I'll ever be this lucky_.

"I should find James," she said suddenly, not wanting to think about her own wedding day too much. The thought just made her sad.

"In his room."

Marlene descended the large spiral staircase in the Potter's home towards the second floor where James' bedroom resided. He was the last door on the right. She'd walked this hall many times before, although never quite so dolled up. She knocked twice on the door before entering.

It was James alone in the room. Marlene was surprised, she hardly saw one Maurader without the others within a two feet proximity.

"Hey stranger" she said, closing the door quietly behind herself.

"What're you doing here?" James spun around from the spot he'd been standing in, in front of a full-length mirror a new addition to the room. He was trying to do up his tie but seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

"Checking on an old friend. Let me help you with that." Marlene stepped forward, fumbling with James' tie for him.

"The guys all went to their rooms to get ready."

"Good, I was worried you lot would be wasting time." Marlene said, all of her concentration on the tie in front of her.

"I know how to tie it" he sighed anxiously, "my fingers just won't stop shaking." It was one of the rare times Marlene had gone through more than two sentences with James and not received a witty remark. He was definitely nervous. These moments were rare but she cherished them. They were the few times she got to see the part of him he get guarded form the rest of the world, although she was sure not Lily.

Once she'd perfected the tie Marlene took his hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "She's nervous too."

"Is this stupid?" James asked, taking a deep breath. "It didn't feel stupid until I was putting on this suit and then I thought about it, what a stupid thing it is to have a wedding when all this awful stuff is happening…" Marlene bit her lip nervously. She'd spent all morning thinking about how bloody ridiculous this wedding was but now, standing in front of James, she couldn't remember why.

"Maybe that's what makes it perfect. For once I don't feel so bloody hopeless." That seemed to make him happy. That familiar cheeky grin spread across his face.

"You look great Marly."

"Uh-oh flattery from Potter, what is it you want?" Flattery from James never meant anything good, in fact it usually ended with Marlene in detention.

"I've got this bottle of Firewhiskey hidden under the bed…" Marlene rolled her eyes.

"James we are not in Hogwarts anymore you don't need to hide your liquor."

"Well it's from before! I just thought…to calm both of our nerves." Marlene shook her head but bent down and rummaged under the bed for the bottle anyway.

"I've got no nerves," she told him pointedly, her hands wrapping around a glass bottle.

"Sure you do, Sirius is next door." Marlene's stomach clenched but she tried not to let the feelings going on inside of her show on her face.

"Why on Earth would that make me nervous?"

"Merlin, it doesn't take a genius to figure out you two are in love with each other." Marlene unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took a large gulp of the drink, then passing it to James. "You know how I know?" he asked her, without waiting for a reply, once he'd taken his gulp. "You two spend so much bloody time denying it! I mean you've been shagging for years, never committing to anything, but clearly you're completely in love with each other."

"I have no interest in being in love with anyone, definitely not during a time like this." She thought her comment might sting James but he didn't appear affected in the slightest.

"Doesn't matter if you're interested" he chimed, taking another gulp. Marlene snatched the bottle away.

"I'm cutting you off!" She declared, causing James to pout. "I was supposed to stop you from doing something stupid not encourage it!" James chuckled.

"I should make sure everything is okay downstairs."

"Okay" Marlene said with a small smile. It was when he'd turned his back to leave that she stopped him. "James" He turned, adjusting his round rimmed glasses. Marlene felt a lump forming in her throat there were so many things she wanted desperately to say. "I never thought we'd actually make it here."

"I know." They shared a smile and then she crossed the room and rushed into his arms.

"I love you"

"You too." And then he was out the door. Marlene had to take a few breaths and swallow the lump back. Then she stood, adjusting her dress in front of the mirror.

"James you-" a voice began but broke off quickly when they realized James was no longer in the room. Marlene spun around to find Sirius in front of her. His long dark hair slicked back and his grey eyes wide with surprise. She was equally as shocked. He stared at her as though he barely recognized her and Marlene suddenly felt very self-conscious about her dress.

"Bridesmaid dresses" she said, laughing forcefully. "You're lucky you'll never have to wear one."

"It looks good on you."

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, very hot." Marlene paused and then broke into laughter.

"You look very hot too," she promised him, stepping forward and fiddling with his bowtie a little. He smiled down at her. Their lips met. All of their kisses managed to make Marlene's stomach fill with butterflies. She could still remember the first time it happened, they'd gotten into a heated argument in the change rooms after Quidditch practice about Sirius chucking the Quaffle at Marlene's head and somewhere in the middle of it one of them had kissed the other, Marlene could no longer remember who.

"Grace keeps hinting that we need to get married next" Sirius told her, a very amused expression upon his face.

"When did everyone figure out we were shagging?"

"I think it was the time she found us making out at her New Years Eve party, she decided we were getting married after that." Marlene smiled, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I'm not marrying you," she told him, only half serious.

"I'm not asking." Marlene smashed her lips against Sirius' once more, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. Everything around her seemed to melt away. His hands slowly moved down to her breasts, grabbing them lightly in his hands, sending a spark up her spine.

"Someone might come in" Marlene spoke, pulling away from their kiss breathlessly. Sirius snatched the wand from his back pocket and silent used it to lock the door, kissing Marlene up her neck slowly. "There isn't enough time."

"There will never be enough time," he said, edging her backwards towards the bed. Marlene obliged, having never really opposed the idea.

"I will murder you if you ruin this dress." She told him with a stern finger.

Lily walked the drive up to the Potter's home with wobbly legs. She held onto her mother's arm for balance, Mary and Alice not far behind. Not sure what was appropriate she knocked on the door lightly, Mimsy answering it.

"Ms. Lily Evans" she greeted Lily quite formally. Lily caught her mother's look of completely shock as she stared down at the small house elf that was greeting them and offering cups of tea and plates of biscuits. Lily was too nervous to bother with words of comfort _they were so close_. Not even an hour away. "Mistress Grace!" the house elf called scurrying off towards the Living room. Katherine Evans turned to Mary with wide eyes.

"House elves?" she asked in disbelief. Mary nodded, an amused expression playing across her face.

"Yep!" Grace Potter rushed into the room quickly, slightly out of breath.

"Oh Lily!" Her eyes were filling with tears. "You are absolutely stunning…" Quickly Grace swallowed back her tears and turned to Lily's mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace Potter."

"Katherine Evans. Thank you so much for hosting this all-"

"Don't even think about it! There's nothing I'd rather be doing right now." Hugs were exchanged and Mimsy reappeared with a cup of tea for Katherine.

"Lily darling I thought you might like to stay in the guest room until everything is ready?" Lily nodded letting Grace lead the way. Mary and Alice held her train as they all made their way up the large spiral staircase. The guest room was large with gorgeous hardwood floors and a large window over looking the backyard. Lily could see the tent, decorated with flowers and balloons, for her ceremony. _Her wedding_. People were already apperating in, filling in chairs. Alice cracked the window open so they could hear the band down there playing music to the guests.

"I should probably find myself a seat now…" Katherine said, clearly not pleased about leaving her daughter just yet. Lily had hoped Petunia would be here today to keep her mom company in the crowd of strangers but no such luck.

"You know I was just think that I'd head down now to get seated myself as well...why you don't we go together?" Grace suggested. Katherine's eyes seemed to light up at the idea of that.

"Well that'd be lovely!" Lily felt herself breath a little easier knowing her mother wouldn't be alone. They had one final hug before she left the room.

"This house is absolutely ridiculous" Mary said once they were alone. Alice giggled flopping backwards onto the giant king sized bed.

"Is this where you and James plan to become man and wife?" She asked cheekily. Lily stuck her tongue out.

"You sound like an old lady" she said, her eyes returning to the window. She couldn't stop staring. "We should head down soon…" Lily said nervously watching the chairs fill.

"A bride can't be late for her wedding" Mary promised, sitting down beside Alice. "Everyone else is simply early." Lily made a mental note that she had everything she needed to walk down the aisle, flowers, veil, dress, bridesmaids.

"Marlene!" she shouted out suddenly. "Where is Marlene, I can't walk down the aisle with only two bridesmaids-"

"Whoa, whoa take a breath hon." Alice said very calmly. "I'm sure she's still with James, I'll grab her alright?" Lily nodded, taking a deep breath in through her nose and out the mouth.

"Lily, smile!" Mary commanded in her usual chipper tone. "You're getting married to James bloody Potter all is well!" The red haired witch chuckled a little to herself. Mary was right this was a joyous occasion. "Will you do a little spin in that dress for me?" Mary sat right on the edge of the bed, looking like an excited child on Christmas. Lily stepped forward and did a small twirl, although it was not a ball gown the bottom of the dress still did a little spin, due to the long train.

A second later Alice came bustling into the room, looking slightly frazzled. "All good?" Lily asked her unsurely.

"Y-yeah just…found Marlene." The door burst open and in came Marlene out of breath and red faced.

"Hey! Wow time already?" She said excitedly, overcompensating. Lily raised an eyebrow questionably. Marlene's dress was pulled up slightly by her right leg and one of the flowers was dropping from her hair.

"What did you-" Lily began to ask when someone tapped lightly on the door.

"Time to start heading down" they said, causing all the girls to stand straight up. The moment was upon them. Lily watched as Alice helped Marlene fix up her appearance. She thought she might puke and was extremely glad she hadn't eaten much at breakfast that morning.

"Ready?" Alice asked with a large grin. She was. Lily was not sure about much but she was sure that walking down that aisle to find James Potter at the end of it was the only thing she wanted to do. Marlene held the train in the back and Mary and Alice carried all the bouquets. Lily's heart was in her throat as they started their descent down towards the backyard, the stairs and then the hallway, suddenly the sunlight was filling her eyes and she knew it was time. The four girls stood at the steps of the terrace. For a moment everything was completely silent. Lily stood still as they all straighten out her dress and Alice pulled the veil down over her face, Mary handed her the bouquet. Lily felt like a robot, doing as she thought she should.

"Ready?" Marlene whispered, giving her hand a strong squeeze. Lily took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes." Then with a slight wave of her hand Mary cued the music. The three girls went first walking in a slow procession to the end of the aisle, which was decorated with flower petals, and with one last deep breath Lily followed. She tried not to focus on the fact that she always imagined doing this with her father by her side or that there were hundreds of eyes all on her but tried instead to bring all her attention to James who she could just start to see. It felt like days since she'd seen him last, she'd missed him more than ever. James looked down the aisle at Lily in awe as she approached. Lily Evans was marrying him, it seemed the most unlikely thing to ever occur but there she was, slowly walking towards him. She watched a grinning Sirius nudge his best friend. Lily couldn't mask her smile as her hand met James'. It was how it should be, she knew.

The ceremony dragged on but Lily spent all of it looking at him, smiling at him, making faces at one another occasionally. Her ears only held out for the part of the ceremony in which she could kiss him and when she finally heard the words: "You may kiss your bride" escape the mouth of the shout bald man who'd officiated the ceremony she practically leapt into her new husband's arms.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with such intensity she thought the world might explode. All the butterflies she'd been plagued with for the last few hours disappeared in his arms. They pulled apart to the sound of applause and throwing of confetti.

* * *

Lily and James sat at their table small table drinking champagne and enjoying a meal comparable to that of the welcome back feast at Hogwarts. The sky was a deep orange colour now and there were people on the dance floor already.

"Dance with me?" Lily whispered into James' ear the music pushing her to get out of her chair now. He obliged, although usually she'd hear a lengthy complaint about it.

Once they were out with the other couples, one of his hands on her hip and hers on his shoulder, he leaned in and said, "I can't believe it's over."

"Me neither…"

"I don't think I've told you how absolutely beautiful you look." Lily felt herself blush. After years of dating he could still do that to her.

"You have, at least five times actually."

"Have you been counting?" he raised an eyebrow playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, I can always ask for a divorce." James smiled slyly and then gave Lily a little dip, causing her to gasp and then erupt into giggles. "I'm going to die of a heart attack married to you."

"I don't think so. I'll have to request I die first."

"Is that so?" Lily asked, amusement in her voice.

"You see I wouldn't be quite as funny without you around would I? I wouldn't be much of anything without you around." Lily reached a hand up to James' cheek, caressing it.

"I love you." She said, looking deep into those hazel eyes of his.

"You look beautiful."

"Someone's hoping to get lucky tonight." They both laughed and Lily rested her head against his chest.

"Maybe I should start calling you _Mrs. Potter_ now." Lily was glad he couldn't see her face because she was smiling like an idiot.

"Try it out," she offered, hoping her voice wasn't as giddy as she felt.

"_Mrs. Potter_" he whispered it in her ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. He kissed her temple and then continued working his way along her jaw and finally to her lips. They stayed like this for a while, Lily wished it could be forever.

"Eww" she heard a familiar voice comment jokingly. Lily opened her eyes to see Marlene and Sirius walking past them to a vacant spot on the floor. Lily just smiled.

"They were sleeping together weren't they?"

"What?" James asked with confusion, clearly not following her train of thought.

"Right before I got here…were they sleeping together?" James was looking in Sirius' direction, laughing.

"Can't they see it?" She asked, watching the pair of them dance closely. Sirius was saying something to make Marlene laugh uncontrollably. Lily hoped that was how she and James managed to look to others.

"They will…maybe once this war is all over and done with they'll see. They're fighters." Lily nodded, that much was true. Her eyes wandered across the floor towards Alice and Frank, whom looked more than happy to be in one another's company, and then she looked to the front of the tent where a tall, thin woman stood. Her blonde hair in front of her in big blonde ringlets, she wearing a simple white blouse and black skirt. Lily's stomach dropped. This was no stranger it was her _sister_.

"Petunia" Lily said in absolute shock. James gave her a funny look and then she pointed across the tent, his eyes following.

"She came!" He seemed just as surprised as Lily. Petunia's eyes scanned the room finally landing on her sister who stood at the other end. Slowly James and Lily slipped through the crowd towards her. Petunia refused to enter the tent this was as far as she could allow herself to go.

"Tuney" Lily's voice cracked the slightest. Her sister's lips were tightly pursed, forcing herself to show no emotion.

"Mother called," she explained to her younger sibling. "She said it'd mean a lot for me to show up."

"It does" Lily promised her sister, tears filling her large green eyes. "You should come inside, mum would love to see you, in fact we were just going to cut the cake-" Petunia ended Lily's rambling with a curt shake of her head.

"I can't stay."

"Tuney…"

"Really I can't. It took over an hour for me to drive here and Vernon will worry if I'm not home soon, Dudley always wakes up in the night so he'll need some help. I just wanted to give you this" she handed Lily a small wrapped package very formally. "You look…nice" She seemed to struggle with the last word. Lily wished her sister could just be happy for her, to be able to come under the tent and enjoy the party but it all seemed too challenging.

"Thanks" Lily's voice had lost its former enthusiasm.

"Always a pleasure Petunia" James said as she turned to leave. She gave him a final glare before exiting through the house. He turned to Lily once she was gone, taking her by the shoulders.

"Don't feel bad."

"I don't" Lily lied. "I just wish she hadn't come at all…"

"I can't believe she just said you looked nice. I mean a proper description would have been godlike or as though you were an angel from heaven." That one made Lily laugh. James opened his arms and held her in them once more.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I know."

Marlene was in the middle of a dance with Sirius when she caught Lily speaking with Petunia, and less then five minutes later saw Petunia exiting the party. Marlene couldn't believe it. _What had she even shown up for?_ She pulled away from Sirius suddenly.

"I'll be right back," she promised, planting a kiss on his cheek. She ran for the back door, having to slip her heels off and hold them in her hands. Petunia was at the door by the time Marlene reached her, gasping for air.

"Petunia wait!" The woman seemed surprised, clearly having not a clue who Marlene was.

"You can't leave."

"I beg your pardon?" Petunia had beady little eyes that narrowed down on the girl in front of her. Marlene couldn't help but think that she was nothing like her sister.

"That girl out there, your sister, she's probably my best friend in the whole world and all she wants is for you to dance a little, have a slice of cake, maybe even tell her that you you're proud of her. We haven't gotten a happy moment in a long time, merlin we may not have another for longer, but this right now is a happy moment. You can't just leave." Petunia stood silently, her arms crossed in front of her.

"How dare you" she finally seethed, stepping towards Marlene intimidatingly. "How dare you come in here and tell me how I should treat my sister. You've no idea what kind of person she is _selfish_ is the answer. Being related to her is a thankless job. When our father died I was the one who helped him through his final days, I was the person who sat with my mother every night as she cried, and do you want to know what he whispered to me the last time we spoke? _Tell Lily how extraordinary I think she is tell her I love her._ I was the one there! No one ever wasted their final breath on me!" Marlene stood absolutely stunned, shocked by Petunia's sudden out burst. She seemed to compose her self a little tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear she took a deep breath. "None of them deserve my blessing not her and not my mother. I came, I gave her a gift, I told her she looked nice and she deserves _nothing_ more from me. Now if you don't mind I'd like to return home to my husband and young son who appreciate me every night and miss me when I am not home and makes me feel as though _I_ am extraordinary for once." Marlene watched, mouth gaping open, as Petunia stepped out slamming the door behind her.

"That was quite unexpected" a voice spoke from the dark Living Room. Marlene jumped and from the room Dumbledore emerged. "I thought I should keep my presence mum as not to embarrass Mrs. Dursley."

"Right…"

"I think it's best you don't tell Lily about that all." Marlene knew he was right she herself could barely process what had just happened.

"I had no idea you were coming tonight Sir." Dumbledore smiled, the two of them walking back towards the party.

"Neither did I but when I found myself free of any commitment I thought why not?"

"I thought you might be doing something for the order…"

"Ah yes, well so did I but I do think James and Lily had the right idea in mind throwing this wedding. It's a pleasant distraction is it not?"

"Yes, definitely." When they reached the stairs of the terrace, the same spot Marlene had stood before descending down the aisle, Dumbledore stopped her.

"Mrs. Dursley has never found it in her heart to be happy for her sister" Dumbledore said very matter of factually. "Although some of what she said is true you cannot blame Lily for wanting to be happy." Marlene nodded of course not; the thought had never crossed her mind. Although she would be lying to say that Petunia's little outburst hadn't affected her. Lily raised an eyebrow as Marlene reentered, Dumbledore by her side. She slipped off back towards the table she'd been seated at with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Frank sitting around it.

"What was that?" Sirius asked Marlene curiously, as she snatched a flute of champagne off of one of the floating trays and slipped into the seat beside him.

"Just trying to fulfill some of my maid of honor duties."

"Is that what you were doing this morning?" Alice asked, taking a crack at her friend. Everyone around the table immediately burst into laughter as Marlene sat there blushing.

"It was Sirius' fault!" she squealed in her defense. "I was an innocent party."

"Oh very innocent" Frank said with a quick wink. Alice leaned back into his chest, still grinning widely.

"Oh don't worry Marlene, I still love you. I'll probably have to wash my eyes out with holy water but my love for you is not altered." That one got Marlene chuckling too. It felt like years ago they'd all sat like this in the Gryffindor common room, after a long Quidditch practice or hard day of studying. It'd only been a year in truth but to Marlene it felt much longer. She supposed it'd been a long year.

Mary approached the table, falling into a chair opposite Alice a light layer of sweat across her forehead.

"You're quite the little dancer" Marlene quipped.

"Specially when it's in concerns to Reginald over there." Added Remus. Mary glared at all of them.

"_Ha, ha, ha_ laugh all you want Reg is a superb dancer." Alice and Marlene shared a knowing glance, which the boys at the table caught on to quickly.

"They're not telling us something!" Frank exclaimed indignantly to the other three.

"I can't believe you two!" Mary bellowed. Marlene tried hard to keep her giggles in. Mary had shared with them in the past _just_ how good a dancer Reg was. "Well if you two can't keep a secret I might as well put it out there, yes, I Mary McDonald have shagged Reginald Cattermole!" Everyone went very quiet for a while and then slowly loud, shaking chuckles erupted from their table.

"What's all this noise about?" James asked, as he and Lily approached them. Marlene was struggling to breath she was laughing so hard. It was hardly the information cracking her up but the look upon Mary's face. One of embarrassment and pride all at once, it was wonderful.

"Mary has been shagging Reginald Cattermole" Peter informed him, as James pulled over chairs for Lily and himself. The small table was growing very crowded.

"Is this a shock?" Lily grabbed one of the rolls from the basket in the center of the table and broke it in half, taking a large bite.

"Reginald Cattermole? I mean I guess I just didn't realize he had it in him…" James mused, earning himself a hard smack on the shoulder from Mary.

"Do you think we could change the subject?"

"So who's next?" Lily interjected. "I think these weddings should become more of a tradition."

"Maybe Mary and Reginald" Sirius quipped, causing everyone to crack up again.

"Maybe Marlene and Sirius!" Mary spoke up, putting an end to the giggles. Both Sirius and Marlene rolled their eyes.

"We're not a couple," Marlene explained to them all for the hundredth time.

"We're more like friends with benefits." Sirius added.

"Some benefits." Marlene heard Alice mummer under her breath. Everyone around the table was staring at the two of them like they were complete idiots, like everyone knew something they didn't. They did know though, Marlene knew exactly what they were all thinking. She knew it was true as well but sitting there in the clingy pink dress surrounded by friends she didn't want to know it.

Sirius knew it too, how could he not? They'd been shagging since seventh year. When they got put on order missions together he spent the entire night absolutely terrified that something would happen to her, finding himself wanting to pull her back anytime she did something remotely brave.

They'd regret it, both of them would. When Sirius returned to Marlene's quaint little home alone after her death he would regret not even thinking about the word love in concerns to her.

And when Marlene was tortured to death, with the knowledge that her entire family was dead, she would think of only one person _Sirius_. His image would be seared into her brain and the only word that would be able to come to mind would be love.

"We're are not nor will we ever get married" Marlene shrugged. "We don't love we lust." Everyone snorted at that one. "Anyways if _anyone_ is getting married next it'll be Alice and Frank of course." Everyone agreed, making Alice blush deep pink.

"Just seeing how happy you two are today…" she began, clearly not wanting to back Frank in a corner. Marlene watched him carefully but from what she could see he seemed just as eager as Alice to final say I do.

"I have a ridiculous idea," Lily said, sitting up a little straighter. All eyes were on her. "It's insane."

"Most would say you and James getting married was insane" Remus chimed in.

"The Ceremony official, Marcus, he's still here!" Everyone looked around the trouble with confusion in their eyes. "When is a day like this going to come around again?"

"Are you suggesting we get married?" Alice asked unsurely. "On the same day as you?"

"Sort of yeah…"

"It's like a double wedding!" Mary spoke up giddily.

"Isn't that kind of tacky?" Alice asked, biting at her lip.

"I think its sort of sweet…like we'll always remember this day...it'll be special." Marlene smiled.

"Don't get sentimental on me McKinnon." Sirius whispered, leaning over. Everyone was silent around the table for a few moments while they pondered the idea. The sun was setting outside of the tent.

"It's now or never isn't it?" Alice finally said, looking up at Frank who nodded. "I love you."

"Lets get married Al." Suddenly everyone sprung into action. Remus ran off to find the officiator, Lily went to gather all the bouquets, everyone was trying to get the group together.

"Oh Marlene!" A long thin arm reached out and stopped the blonde beauty as she tried to run by. Grace smiled at the young, frazzled girl in front of her. "Where are you all running to?"

"Alice and Frank are getting married!" Marlene spat out, practically as one word. The ceremony had to happen quick if James and Lily were to come back and cut the cake. Grace stared at her in awe.

"Today?"

"Yes!"

"Well that's a bit…strange…"

"It's now or never isn't it Grace?" Grace Potter was not a silly woman. She'd seen enough of this war to know Marlene was absolutely right it _was_ now or never.

"Let me come" the two women hurried out of the tent together, towards the apple tree just behind where the tent was set up. Alice and Frank were there waiting along with Peter, Mary, and Sirius.

"Gracie! Come to see the happy couple say I do?" Sirius asked cheerfully. It'd been so long since Marlene had seen everyone in such high spirits. Grace gave him a little kick.

"I'd love if there were three weddings today!" Sirius and Marlene shared a knowing glance. It used to bother them, all the little jokes about their relationship, but on a day like today it was hard to be bothered by anything.

"Well my mother would kill me if she wasn't there for my wedding" Marlene shrugged.

"That woman chooses the most inconvenient times to go to Italy!" Grace groaned with a small shake of her head. Grace and Maureen had been friends for as long as Marlene could remember. They still had Saturday tea every weekend. When the war had started to become a prominent problem both Grace and Maureen had been some of the first to take action, even working now with the Order whenever they could.

From across the field Marlene could just make out Remus, Peter and a squat balding man beside them, all walking at a speedy pace.

"You found him!" Alice exclaimed happily. "Thank you, thank you so much sir!"

"Of course I don't usually get requests like this but I could not deny you the opportunity to join in the joy of a new marriage!" Alice and Frank held each other closely.

"Where's Lily-" Peter could ask the question no sooner than Lily and James came running up the field, as fast as she could with her long train in James' hands, towards the group.

"I wanted to get my veil too!" Lily explained, gasping for air. She handed it over to Alice and Marlene stepped forward to help her fasten it. She took back her bouquet of tulips and stood, side-by-side, with Sirius watching Alice and Frank become husband and wife. Halfway through the ceremony he sneakily reached a hand over for her's, their fingers intertwining.

"You may now kiss the bride," the small man said. Frank grinned widely. He took Alice in his arms, dipped her, and smashed his lips against hers to the cheer of everyone around them. Mary and Marlene started plucking petals from their bouquets and threw them at the happy couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom!" Remus cheered. They ran down the field and Frank gave Alice a little spin. Marlene had never seen two people so absolutely drunk off of joy.

"Come on sweetheart it's time you two cut that cake" Grace said to James so that everyone started heading back towards the tent. Marlene stayed behind, Sirius by her side. The sun had gone down and they were engulfed by darkness, except for the light spilling from the tent a few feet away and the moon, which was hidden behind some trees.

"Are you okay?" Marlene hadn't noticed the tears in her eyes until they began tumbling down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly.

"I just keep forgetting…"

"I know" the smile had been wiped clean from his face.

"You know Eleanor Thompson's brother was murdered last week? He was eighteen…"

"Mar-"

"On a mission for the Order Jamie Flinch was left dead, numerous Ministry workers are missing, everyone is terrified." Marlene struggled to take a breath with a lump in her throat threatening to spill tears. "And we're _celebrating_." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"We're living" Sirius told her. "We have to-"

"My heart is in my throat every time I pick the Prophet up off of my doorstep because I am so bloody terrified I am going to see my mom's name or Lily's…" her eyes fell "_or yours_."

"You're not going to see my name Marlene, you're never getting rid of me that easily." She laughed but only half-heartedly.

"I'd just…I'd miss you."

"I know."

"Not because I love you or anything because I don't, I just enjoy the company…"

"I don't think you love me McKinnon." She nodded her heart pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath and without a word began her journey back to the tent, and it really was a journey in her heels.

Alice watched as James and Lily sliced into their wedding cake to claps from all of their guests.

"Are you disappointed?" Frank whispered in her ear, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"What?"

"Because you didn't get the cake, or the big wedding, your mom wasn't there…"

"Are you crazy? This was just perfect. We got to hijack the Potter's wedding. I mean can you imagine how much planning we'd have to do if we hadn't? And my mother would have been awful, fretting over everything. It'd have felt too silly during a time like this." Frank smiled widely at his new wife.

"That's exactly why I asked you to marry me in the first place." They kissed quickly. Alice could still see him in their little flat getting down on one knee. It'd been nearly a year ago, She'd had expected they'd be married sooner than this but there just hadn't been time. Between Auror training and their work for The Order life had been busy. Tonight was like a dream. Alice had never been the kind of girl to spend her entire life planning her wedding, worrying about who she'd marry or what her dress would look like. She'd always enjoyed things simple.

"My mother won't be very pleased about this" Frank chuckled. It was true Alice could only imagine the remarks they'd get from Augusta when they revealed their spontaneous nuptials.

"Maybe she'll be pleased we finally got it over with!" Alice offered hopefully but Frank's pointed look reminded her of what a silly illusion this was. It was unlikely Augusta would be pleased about her lack of invitation or the fact that the wedding had taken place during Lily and James' own reception.

"You should be the one to tell her," Frank said with a sly smirk. "She likes you better." Alice threw her head back with laughter. It was true that Augusta had taken a liking to Alice's presence, although it'd been a rocky start. They're first introduction had been during the first summer Frank and Alice had been together, the one before sixth year. Alice had been a nervous wreck. She sweated profusely and had stammered all her sentences.

"Merlin, girl you act as though you've been hit with the cruciatus curse," Augusta had finally said. That'd only made Alice's nerves worse. During one of her early visits to the house she'd once heard Augusta call her the "dim one" when Frank had announced her arrival. Thankfully that was all behind them now. Augusta had come to know Alice as the intelligent and well-humored young witch she was and in return Alice had seen just a glimpse of her less cold side.

"Dance with me Mrs. Longbottom?" the use of her new name made Alice's stomach fill with butterflies. She was Alice Fawley no more. _Alice Longbottom_ let her new husband guide her out onto the dance floor where the band had begun to play a much slower paced song. Lily and James swayed to the music in the center.

"My parents will be pleased" Alice mumbled. "Mum's always loved you."

"Well I'm a very charming young man." Didn't Alice know it. She'd never been happier then she was in that moment. She could see a future in Frank's arms, a future she'd never before allowed herself to imagine, a house, a dog, a child. The world was filled with endless possibilities all of a sudden. "What are you thinking about?"

"You" Alice replied, holding Frank a little tighter. "I'm so tired of being scared Frank" he knew what she was referencing immediately, the little problem everyone at this wedding had been trying so desperately to forget all night. "For a year we were too afraid to even get married. If we were just going to do it quick like this why did we wait? Why didn't we just run to the church with your mother and get it over with?"

"Because we like to think we're more traditional people" Frank shrugged, trying hard to lighten the mood.

"I want it all" Alice admitted. "The house, the dog, maybe even more."

"More?" Frank didn't seem to be experiencing breakthrough she was. Alice lifter her large brown eyes to his.

"I want a family Frank." He stared at her blankly for a few minutes and then he seemed to understand.

"You mean children?" Alice nodded, waiting eagerly for his response.

"Of course Alice, I've always wanted kids-"

"What if we did it now?" Frank raised an eyebrow. He was starting to sweat a little. This was not a topic he was fully prepared for.

"Now? Alice we're in the middle of a war…"

"What if we weren't? What if we were just ordinary people living ordinary lives, would you say yes then?" Frank realized quite quickly how dangerous his response to this question could be.

"Al…"

"I'm tried of putting everything on hold Frank! We may not have a tomorrow and if we didn't wouldn't you regret it? Never getting what you wanted?" Later, when Alice was being tortured to insanity she would regret this, all of it. _No_ Alice had thought as her body crumpled with pain. _I wish I'd waited_.

"How would we even take care of a baby Alice? We hardly have enough room for the two of us in that flat" she could feel him warming up to the idea.

"Well we'd get the bigger house first, maybe a dog to start, the baby would come later." Frank took a deep breath, pausing.

"I do want a baby Al" she was smiling broadly. "I don't want to miss out on it I just…I don't want to bring a child into a world like this either." Alice understood, of course she did. She wanted to rid the world of all evil before she welcomed her child to it but she also didn't want to miss her opportunity to have said child because of all the wrong in the world. She felt that gave too much poor to the evil.

"We'll protect them" she promised Frank. "From all the wrongs of the world." He chuckled softly.

"I could see you trying."

Lily watched as the last few people slowly emptied from the tent. She sat alone at one of the tables her feet laid on the chair beside her, waiting for James to return from wherever it was he'd wandered off to.

"Hello sweetheart" Lily turned to find her mother smiling tiredly at her. She jumped up from the chair she'd been so comfortable in.

"Mom" she wrapped her arms around her small frame.

"I think I'll be heading off now."

"Don't leave" Lily begged, feeling like a small child again, "please, Grace is doing a brunch tomorrow morning."

"Well I haven't got any clothes darling. Besides, I'd like to be back in my own bed." Lily nodded but it didn't make her any less sad. She constantly worried about her mother, especially as she seemed to be thinner and thinner each time she visited.

"Thank you for coming, it meant so much to me. I know you probably don't love coming to these things, you and Tuney both, so I do appreciate it…" Mrs. Evans shook her head.

"Anything that makes you happy makes me happy sweetheart. You know I did see your sister make a small appearance for a moment there." Lily's eyes fell.

"She wasn't very happy."

"Lily darling she loves you. You have to see she loves you she'd never have come otherwise. This whole world is just too hard for her to understand. You get that don't you?" Lily nodded, her eyes swarming with tears. How could she not feel hurt by her sister's coldness towards her? Your sister was supposed to be your best friend, she had been for Lily at some point but not since they were younger.

"I just wish she'd come around…and Vernon" Lily felt her blood bubble with anger. "Vernon is no help, I swear that man…"

"_Loves_ your sister," her mother said very sternly. "He does and they have a very beautiful son together." The mention of Dudley just made Lily sadder. Her sister's little three-month-old baby whom she had never so much as met. She hardly saw Petunia unless it was a holiday. Lily's eyes found James at the entrance to the tent. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, which had been neat at some point in the night, giving his new wife a goofy half smile.

"Don't you worry about your sister" Mrs. Evans said, tucking a strand of her daughter's fiery red hair behind her ear. "You just enjoy yourself with your new husband." James was slowly approaching them now, clearly not wanting to disrupt whatever it was they were discussing.

"You'll come visit won't you?" Lily asked desperately, she dreaded watching her mother walk out the door. She worried about her so often now.

"Yes of course sweetheart! You'll have to show me this little cottage you're going on and on about buying in Godric's Hollow."

"It's beautiful mum really beautiful-"

"Lily" Katherine Evans placed a warm hand against her daughter's lightly freckled cheek to silence her. "You'll see me again soon, I promise." With a final hug and kiss her mother turned to leave.

"It was so nice to meet your family James," she said, giving him a hug as they passed.

"I hope to see you again soon Katherine."

"Oh you will!" she called behind her, leaving James and Lily alone for the first time all night. He walked over, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in close to him.

"Are you happy?" He asked worriedly.

"Overwhelmingly so."


End file.
